


hux sux

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boners, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Dean Winchester Has Breasts, Facials, Gay Sex, Ginger - Freeform, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Latex, Loki (Marvel)'s Lips Sewn Shut, M/M, Milk, Pool Sex, Poor Bilbo, Tight Pants, anemia, cun and lingus, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: hux sux
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	hux sux

**Author's Note:**

> hi mao<3

Hux was on the giant fucking huge bridge staring out into space. He had been standing for hours, unmoving, his back aching, calves tight and sore. It had been a long hard (LOL) day and the ginger was so tired soooooo tired after screaming his little lungs out all day at inferiors. It was really cute and bad for his health and hes probably going to get cancer or something idk. Suddenly, the door wooshed open and the thudding of heavy boots could be heard reverberating through the open space. Hux was partially deaf so he didnt hear Kylo approach and squealed like a piglet when the force user’s large wide hands laid upon his shoulders. Everyone turned and stared at the men but kylo didnt care and grabbed him harder while hux went as red as a tomato.he was as red as his hair because he is a redhead. He is also a ginger. Kylos huge long face descended into his neck and hux knew what he was in for. A whole lodda lovin. The raven haired man suckled on the ginger general’s neck like a starving puppy latched onto its mother’s teat. Hux started hollering and moaning really loud and collapsed on the floor writhing around howling “DUDE I'M SENSITIVE TO THAT STOP IM TICKLISH STOP”  
“General i read something on the internet where redheads are scientifically proven to be better in bed. Is that true.” kylo muttered through his black mask his black ugly mask, voice heavily modified so he sounded garbled.  
“Wat” Hux replied.”I cant fucking understand you you sick freak.” Kylo shook with sadness and sad feelings. “Sorry man i'm using this new voice modifier i found on discord its really deep and sexy like molasses thought you would like it” muttered kylo pouting his huge gelatin lips wobbling as a tear slid down his face.  
“Well it fucking sucks lol” hux spits in unbridled fury. “Get a life dude” he says while detaching the force users lips off of him like a suction cup. While kylo was lying on the floor sucking his thumb like usual hux decided to lift his spirits because seeing him like that was kinda pathetic. This guy. “Did you know that ginger men are 50% less likey to get prostate cancer?” he whispered while cocking (LOL GEDDIT) (COCK) his head at the fallen raven haired male human.. Kylo perked up at this. How intriguing.  
“So basically. You are telling me, that. Ginger guyd. Redhead dudes. The males of your race, . are 50% less likely, and correct me if im wrong, to get. Prostate cancer?” kylo asked carefully.  
“Uuuummmmmmmmm ya :|” Hux said. Kylo leapt up and pounced onto hux like a lion and its prey, reaching his arms out to grapple hux’s middle, his claw hands digging into hux’s sensitive ginger skin. “UUUWAAAAHHHHH!!” moaned hux because he was already so turned on he couldnt help himself. “Babe. its been so long. I cant stand it. I gotta see YOU baby. I wanna see all of you your so fucking beautiful baby god” he muttered and before the force user could react he gripped kylos sweaty black mask and yanked it off, the stench of 1000 fish markets and 504 incel basements wafting forth from the item while the what sounded like tearing fabric came from kylos face. “BBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE” wailed the raven man as to huxes horror his lover his baby his magnets face was torn off and bloody, skin tattered in places but mostly still on thank god but hux couldnt believe he had done this to his one love. “Baby my love my star my sweet summer day my moon to my sun the dark to my light my roaring lion protecting the lamb by nova my black hole the pea to my pod the camels walking over the desert baby god how could this happen i am so sorry” he slurred and spit while putting on kylos mask back on with a squelch. Kylo just hovered there he stood there he just laid there while hux breathed frantically.  
“B-baby say something please please you are making me nervous” hux whispers shakily, pressing a palm at the side of kylo’s head so he would be cupping his cheek if it were there but its not its behind his mask its not its. The raven haired force user sucked air in and out like a mad ape huffing and puffing like a wolf about to snap and go feral. His breath smelled like garlic thought hux as kylo hovered there getting angrier and angrier every second. The ginger knew there was only one way to calm his little sugar plum. He grabbed kylos massive 10 inch long 6.3 cm wide penis that was currently pressed against his skinny little soyboy legs. A feral howl tore from the barrel of kylo’s huge chest, a howl laced with hunger and want and need and savagery. It scared hux. It shook him to is very ginger core. Kylo pounded his fists on the floor of the bridge, denting it horribly then grabbed the redhead by his feminine waist and threw him over one of his very broad shoulders and took off like a knuckle walking gorilla fashion out the doors and down the halls. Kylos frantic freedom run down the halls resulted in poor widdle hux getting banged around every corner and sharp object as kylo made a break for his private (lol) quarters. Hux yelped like a kicked dog as he was practically thrown into kylos room aka his privates..  
“wh=what’re you gonna do you savage creature” hux inquired fearfully in his fruity little british accent, his head nearly split open with a huge gash in the middle of his forehead from being slammed against a corner with a force stronger than all sith combined. The black clad beast said nothing and rose to his feet slowly, never breaking his gaze with the ginger. “Babe please tell me i cant hold my eyes open any longer” hux stammered. “Do you have eyelids.” stated yet also questioned kylo ren. “Y-yes” said hux fearfully “Then FUCKING USE THEM.” “AAHHHhhhhhhhhfhghhghhg moaned hux in fear and also erection because kylos angry deep voice was a big turn on. “Hmm” kylo raised his eyebrow and smirked crazily. He was insane. Stomping over to hux, he stuck his fat fingers into the gigner’s deep wound and used the force thing where he heals and heals hux’s bleeding head. Hux gasps at the sudden rush of life filling his cranium as his skin and bone and brain miraculously reformed. It was like a kiss from God. “K-kylo” he stammered, divine euphoria flowing through him. “Honey darling my little wombat im only gonna live until 54 now you better fucking cherish this my sweet little fruit my cool winter morn my breath of spice on the wind my turkey in the oven my dwarf star my protoplanet youre m forever babe im sorry for being mean but you know how it is. Being on T and all.” kylo told hux, his breath hitching towards the end. He always got embarrassed about his little “problem”.  
“Aww babydoll. Youre always so sweet, yuor words drip like honey. I always gobble it up.” hux pried his sweet boy’s mask off, gentler this time as to not irritate his freshly torn skin. Now fully drinking in the sight of kylo’s enormous face and head, setting the mask aside, the ginger caressed his cheek and felt his stubble.  
“You’re a man, darling. MY man. Always have been, always will be.” hux tenderly placed his plump juicy thick cushioned moist velvety full fat silky ample soft fertile pink girlish lips onto kylo’s dry chapped red bitten ones.”Owwwooowwww” whined hux as his little girly protrusions were cut open because of how sharp and chapped kylos were. “It’s okay bae. Just ignore it. Youre gonna feel so good tonigght.” kylo growled sounding really dark and sexy like mahogany wood. Hux started noticed his lips were now bleeding and started crying for some reason. Kylo stared. “Dude. Whya crying. We are trying to have sex here.” the raven haired male human being said all monotone. “You could have came all over the place by now but we keep getting interrupted by you babe love you but youre sooo toxic yeah-” kylo was cut off by huxes starvation victim body flopping to the floor. Dead. as a doornail. “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WAUGUGHEG WTFWTFWTF” howled kylo in primal rage tearing at his shirt like a neandertal. He noticed huxes note written in blood before he died. It said ive got animea got diagnosed last week its when youve got low iron or something so if i bleed i die its just an inbred thing yehageslgkegeij ijgeiowjw b.tn.tn.t and it ended there. klyo sighed. it seems the redhead red haired man had died writing the note. wat a fucking bummer. well time to go murder some more people said kylo and he moonwalked out of the room leaving huxes stone cold corpse on the carpet


End file.
